


She wolf.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those "What could go wrong?" moments. Camping out in the beauty of the middle of nowhere had it's perks, especially with a horny werewolf in disguise on the prowl. Where's Jason Voorhees when you need him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wolf.

“And you’re sure you’re alright out there by yourself?” Your Mother asked once again, the question popping up and disturbing the virtually conversation you were having with her. 

“Yes, Mom. I’m fine.” You stated with a deep sigh, feeling agitated that she was over worrying, her worry wort side making it’s self known. 

“I don’t want you calling me back and asking me to pick you up, I know how you get.” She warned you, causing you to burst into laughter through the darkness, the cackling of fire and sudden howl of a hungry wolf not once bringing your hope down in the dumps. 

“Oh hush. This is different.” You said, glancing around at the ruffling of bushes before continuing your speech. 

“Nothing bad’ll happen, no one’s out here, I have a knife and pepper spray, I’m pretty sure a twenty three year old woman can take care of herself.” You stated proudly, using your flash light with your free hand to lamp down at your pitch dark surroundings, unable to see or hear anything from what you could tell. 

You heard your Mother sigh from the other end, being able to see how she slumped her shoulders as she spoke mournfully.

“Alright Ma, I’ll let you go. Enjoy your trip, call me any time.” She said as you smiled. 

“Yeah, I know. Will do. Love ya Mom. Night.” You replied back, chopping your words and moving yourself into your bug free tent. 

“Night.” Your Mother said softly, removing your phone from your ear to end the call officially. 

You yawned to yourself, setting the flash light upwards as it shadowed off and filled the darkness, giving all light. 

You felt around, finding a box of cards you had pulled out long ago to cure your boredom. As you pulled the cards out and flipped the deck around, you began to pile them by the images on the white plastered papers. It may have been a un fun past time for others, but for you, it left you usually in thought as your concentration took control to allow you to sway into the back of your mind. You had played until you had literally fallen asleep, hardly flicking the flash light off with a craned neck and sore spine, you flopped forward and instantly let your body relax into the dream realm. 

You had awoken to the sound of graveling, shifting and loud sniffling. You didn’t have enough time to crack your eyes open or wonder how long you slept; Hell, was the sun even out? And what was outside of your tent?

You shifted yourself to move up, wanting your head to rest up against your pillow instead. Letting out a deep sound from the back of your throat to warn whatever was making such a ruckus to cease. 

You heard the faint sound of growling, believing it was possibly another hunter’s dog snooping around your area, it was hunting season after all. As much as you loved dogs, you were no where in nay mood to be dealing with one now. 

As if your plea had been taken into consideration, all had gone silent, leaving you to relief and back to sleep. 

With out a warnings notice, the sound of ripping slashed through the air, causing you to clutch your hands as you nearly jumped with fear, startled by such a loud noise, you swallowed down whatever bile rose into your throat. You didn’t know what it was, nor did you wish to find out, but you could only hope that it would leave you alone. You didn’t want any part of what it wanted with you. 

You felt a tug at the back of your shirt, being lifted off the ground gracefully by inches as your eyes instantly popped open, freezing as if you had fell into the ocean that sunk Titanic; you allowed yourself to be pulled back, more or less being dragged until you heard the sound of crunching leafs, the owner of the powerful grip doing it’s best attempts at picking you up. You had no idea what or who picked a person up in such ways, but you could only pray it had to be a ghost. 

Bears weren’t that easy to get past you, and the same went for mountain lions, but you doubted either one had to be close near your location. No caves were in sight after all. Deers were most defiantly out of the question. 

Your mind was racing, what were you going to do? Scream? At least try to startle it until it decided to devour on your flesh? Was it possibly a moose? Using it’s arrogant sense to majestically pick you up after tearing at your tent? 

Once you were roughly dragged outside, you noted that it was still dark, and very cold. You could actually see your breath, meaning you would probably die out in the winter breeze. What a way to go. From what you could see, the tent opening was literally gone, being looked as it a machete had torn through every last article until it looked as if the hems at the body failed to exist. 

You still were unable to get a good look at whatever was trying to drag you, being able to feel the struggle with in your shirt. 

Your body burned from the cold, not wearing much but a pair of shorts and a random shirt. You were regretting the fact you weren’t wearing a bra. 

You allowed your eyes to stay open, thinking that maybe you could kick whatever had its grip on you, until, something fuzzy and furred brushed up against your bare legs.  
“Wha...” Before those words could form to make any sense, you were shoved onto your side, nearly being tossed off the ground at a higher length as you closed your eyes and yelped, unable to brace yourself properly save for covering your face from any dirt getting on you. Looking between the cracks of two appendages; you could have sworn it was nothing but a harmless dog. 

But than again, when did a harmless dog have emerald and lime eyes narrowed down into such a tight line, a small string of saliva that trailed out from it’s heavy breathing mouth and a wide hunched back. You could smell it’s breath, coming off as nothing but copper as you helplessly tensed and gasped, your breathing picking up pace as tears formed in your eyes. 

Danger wasn’t supposed to escalate this quickly, nor was your life to come to rush a rushing halt. 

Terrified wasn’t even a word to describe your emotions, unable to take your large eyes off of the monster above you which closed it’s mouth and growled, the deep gurgle tone making you whimper pathetically. 

You could only watch hopelessly as it began to sniff and poke it’s nose at your chest, the sensation sending a strange tingle down your legs. Just as the tingle came, you felt something rush through your body, making your cautious state turn to mush as you suddenly became turned on.

You couldn’t fight back, nor did you succeed in understanding the purpose of to why you were becoming horny towards the frightening situation. It didn’t feel like this was your body anymore, more as if it was a casted spell of some sort. Glancing back down at the hungry wolf creature, you noted that it’s fur was a slick shade of black, it’s glistening white paws sharply white and ready to cut at any moment. 

It was a tense position, and seemed to be nearly deranged. Out running the monster was not an option.

You gasped when the creature suddenly snorted its nose down into your pants, causing you to squirm uncomfortably. You weren’t even sure what the creature was attempting to do, nor could you bring yourself to care how wrong it was.

Everything seemed to spiral out of control, one thing quickly leading to another, your shirt was into shreds and gone long ago, your shorts ripped and gobbled down, your panties askew else where, your heart throbbing much lesser than the ache between your thighs. 

You feel everything but fear, but only need to feel the fill of a monster inside you. 

With both of it’s high fuzzed paws at either side of your head, it’s long nails nearly reaching out over six inches, it’s sharp teeth having millions of rows before settling down to four on the roof and ground of the inside of its mouth. 

They’re long, sharp and ready to devour you at any moment. While still squirming around and trying to fight back an unbreakable desire, you finally get what you want. 

His eyes never come off your face as you let out a horrific cry, gaze tucked away else where to save yourself from staring into the monsters face as it took you, neck craned out perfectly for him to dive down in, and head tossed out with effort as your roar emitted into the hollow shadows of the night. 

The creature was different from any other experience, not from it’s lack of being human, but the colossal size of it’s erect cock, being terribly deep and managing to give you an orgasm that went beyond the average. 

Each thrust and snap of his teeth showed it’s dominance, as if being aware that you had the craving to be forced into submission, as if it knew your naughtiest thoughts that had you dripping. Your hips were lifted off the moist of the ground, being fully supported and held by the creatures pleasurable rod. 

“Ah, yes!” Your breathing was exaggerating, the rush, the curl of feet, the heat and danger of knowing how close it’s teeth were to actually slashing your jugular, the intense ecstasy, your own moans and the smell of arousal jutting into the air and wavering you up into a cocoon. 

That was all it took, before you finally fell apart. 

The breeze began to pick up, starting violently but you hardly noticed the feel of cold air, being too tangled in clawing at the ground than paying attention to the after glow of the full moon as the clouds moved to reveal the show down below. 

It felt so good it actually hurt, you could have sworn you had been split into two at that very moment, how fast and rough it had suddenly stopped, leaving you both in mid air and silence. 

You could nearly taste it in your mouth, your walls so tender and sensitive from clutching and hugging around the its’ prick, the feel of what you knew wasn’t blood was seeping and pooling down and out of your thighs. 

It poured and squirted straight into the opening of your womb, jutting forward like a dagger and filling you hole to the literal point until it had no more room to fill you hole. 

The hot semen that stroked at your thighs, came into the crack of your ass and even sputtered out the ground was stored in for so long, you could feel the smallest burn. 

The way you felt so full, and bubbly, you never wanted it to end. Until, your face began to feel fuzzy and the mid-show was starting to come to an end. 

Your entire body felt so light, feeling the same way from the beginning as you tried to move yourself up onto your knees, lolling your head down to see how your stomach was practically growing as if you were fast forwarding through the progression of pregnancy. 

You gasped, feeling slightly scared of what was happening but knowing the true answer. 

The wolf had intentions on getting you pregnant, which meant, the life was already starting to grow with in you. 

You couldn’t have given birth to an animal, nor could you live with out the father who wasn’t human himself. 

As if your concern was eased, you felt something start to burn and practically grow out of lower back, causing you to whimper as you stretched your arms over your chest and tried to push off the wolf by it’s deep fur, your hands vanishing under the many rolls of fluff of its bushy chest as the creature nearly snickered. 

“Nnngh...” You growled, snapping your head to the side as you felt your nails grow numb, a ticklish near feeling starting to form out from your hands as you dug them into your palms, feeling your heart nearly stop when you realized claws were scratching into your skin. Your own claws. 

Your ears burned, going a near deaf for a minute until your whole body began to shake, hearing your own ragged breathing as you clung to the monster above you, burying your aching face into it’s chest as you fully transformed. 

The wolf above you narrowed it’s long neck down, seeming as if to take you into its embrace as you let out a powerful yelp, a whole pressure over coming you as tears panted the canvas of your cheeks. You tried fighting back but all attempts became infertile. 

And then, it was over. 

You didn’t realize you were holding back a deep breath, but when you fell back and allowed your long tongue to pant out of the sharp rows of teeth in your mouth, your beautiful transformed eyes closed, to hide a sharp blue pupil of the core of black; the swish of your own tail and the familiar scent of a comforting smell. 

When you groaned when the feeling washed over as relief until you realized he had pulled out during the phase, the sound of a doggish whimper coming from your throat, you dared to creak a black eyed rim open, your vision more clearer in the dark and feeling more alert. 

You were now one of his kin. 

You dared yourself to look up at him, seeing his large eyes gleam with delight as your beating organ froze. 

The creature suddenly broke out into shakes, wagging it’s tail furiously and panting heavily as it lowered it’s self down, its mouth wide agape and ears flopping about, you could only pat your paw at your head as you let out a small pathetic groan, as if you were questioning if he was seriously in a playful mood. 

‘You have got to be fucking shitting me right now...’ You grumbled in your head, surprised in yourself that you found it alright that you were now an animal...Well, a creature that resembled a wolf. A werewolf. 

A monster. 

You dared to look down, seeing how you nearly looked more or less human except your bones were conjoined differently more into the hips of a dog, a small pint of excitement when you were able to look past your pregnant belly and at your own tail, just as big, fluffy and long as your dominate mate. 

You weren’t even sure if you were able to turn back to human, or go home. You suddenly realized that you had literally lost everything. Now you had no where to go, they would find your tent, and you were able to be killed more easily and had a high chance of being hunted. 

You growled in a threatened tone at the werewolf on top of you, your snarl failing to dampen his spirits as he jumped off you and let out a long victorious howl, position up high and head struck out into the moonlight as your heart fluttered in your chest, feeling yourself become slightly bashful at how proud he was. Not to mention, it was slightly sexy. 

What you didn’t expect was for him to turn his head around and to motion for you to follow with the nod of his head. 

Twisting yourself onto your stomach with shaky legs, you carefully started to take steps forward, unable to keep your nose off the ground as many scents overwhelmed you. Sniffling your head away with a sneeze and glancing around, you found yourself behind the wolf who began to walk away quickly, bringing you to hurry yourself to keep up with his casual pace. It was slightly hard to walk in such a position, but it failed to strain your muscles. 

Maybe, living with this pride, joyful, mysterious nutty wolf wasn’t so bad. If he was inviting you into the pack, you were sure you were able to dish out whatever he nipped at you. As long as you were able to turn back to normal, then, life may have gone just swell.


End file.
